A variety of available medical devices, such as guidewires and catheters, have been manufactured which include a flexible metallic tubular member described as a hypotube along at least a portion of the elongate shaft of the medical device. In some cases, a pattern of slots may be formed through the sidewall of a tubular member by cutting or the like. The pattern of slots provides the tubular member with a degree of lateral flexibility while retaining torsional rigidity. However, known manufacturing processes involved in producing such slotted hypotubes are generally complex and/or expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to provide alternative structures and assemblies which provide a desired degree of lateral flexibility while retaining torsional rigidity of a medical device.